Shinobi Saiyan Adventures
by gazz uzumaki
Summary: Sent to a world that isn't his own, Naruto must face enemies that would make the tailed beasts in his wolrd look like fluffy kittens. With new friends and allies, will Naruto be able to succeed where he had once failed. And can anyone tell him why he has a brown tail?


**Chapter 1**

**Reborn**

Two teenage boys, each thirteen years old stared across from each other as they stood within the craters the two of them created, each of them inside either one of the two statues legs. The two boys were former team mates and best friends. One was called Uzumaki Naruto and the other was Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto was using Kyūbi's chakra to overpower Sasuke and take him back to the village while Sasuke used the curse seal's power to kill his best friend and gain ultimate power of the Sharingan.

As Naruto held out his hand, he began to push chakra into the palm of it, forming a spinning orb of chakra. At the other side of Naruto, Sasuke had grabbed his left wrist as it began to spark with electricity before literally exploding with lightning until it changed into a more sinister form. An effect of the Cursed Seal, turning the usual blue lightning into a more malevolent colour.

Both Shinobi stared at each other with pure determination in their eyes before jumping out towards each other with each respective jutsu in their hand. As soon as they were close enough towards one-another, both of them thrust out their hands, calling out the names of their attacks.

"**RASENGAN!"**

"**CHIDORI!"**

An explosion shook the entire area of the Valley of the End, causing the statues either side of them to gain more damage than they previously had before. Blasts of pure chakra pulsed from the power of the two jutsu, sending shockwaves all around them. A black sphere began to appear from the two merging techniques and grew at an alarming rate until it crashed against the waterfall.

Inside the sphere, both fighters were reaching their limits. But being as stubborn as they were, both fighters pushed every ounce of chakra they had into their attacks. However, after they did this, they both felt their very bones cracking under the strain. With one last desperate push from Naruto, Sasuke was blasted out of the black ball of energy and lay unconscious on the floor.

Within the black sphere, Naruto thought he had finally lost his mind. Right in front of him was the strangest thing he had ever seen. Before his very eyes was something that could only be described as a crack. The air in front of him was literally _cracking _as if it was made of glass. It spread in all directions until it suddenly halted at six feet. Naruto had a dreaded feeling that if the crack was to shatter, life as he knew it would only become more complicated.

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the edges of the cracks began to heal up. Little did he know that the crack in front of him would gain its incentive to shatter from one of the unlikeliest of sources?

**XXX**

**CAPSULE CORP, few minutes earlier.**

A young, seventeen year old boy stood in front of a peculiar machine, shaking in agitation at the thought of using it. The boy stood at the height of 5.6 feet. He could be seen wearing a pair of golden boots, grey pants, a black tank-top, and an indigo Capsule Corporation jacket. Strapped to his back was a sheathed sword, as its hilt stuck out on the right side of his shoulder.

_'It's finally time to put an end to this nightmare. Those monsters have lived far too long. I guess all I can do is put my faith in Goku's hands. It's gonna be exciting to finally meeting master Gohan's father for the first time'_ thought the young boy.

Quickly jumping inside the machine, he began to switch the machine on as he checked that everything was set for departure.

"Wait, Trunks!"

The boy, now identified as Trunks, looks to the ruins of his home as his mother ran out of them and then towards him. His mother stood still for a few seconds panting until she finally caught her breath. She suddenly tossed something towards Trunks. Catching it in his hand, Trunks looked at the item. He let out a relieved sigh, realizing that had almost left without bringing Goku's medicine with him.

"Thanks mum" Trunk said as his face flushed with embarrassment.

Crossing her arms, Bulma gave her son a fake glare as she tapped her foot on the floor. "I swear Trunks; you'd lose your own head if it wasn't attached to your shoulders." Releasing a calm breath, Bulma smiled at him. "Make me proud son. I know you can do it."

A light smile began to tug Trunks's lips as he looked into his mother's hope-filled-eyes.

"Don't worry mother. This nightmare will be over before you know it."

The glass screen of the machine Trunks was inside automatically began to close as the moment of truth came for both of them. Waving one last goodbye to each other, Trunks and the time machine disappeared in a flash of light, leaving not a single trace behind.

**XXX**

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto watched in awe as the cracks slowly began to repair themselves. Naruto wasn't sure if he was seeing things, but he could swore that he saw an unknown force push itself towards him from within the crack before quickly disappearing.

Just as his heart was about to calm itself, Naruto's eyes morphed into horror as the cracks shattered into a thousand pieces, revealing total darkness inside of it. He would have happily tried to stop himself from being pulled in, but being stuck in the centre of a giant black sphere didn't exactly give him much of a choice.

Not long after, Kakashi and his dog summon Pakkun arrived at the scene. Noticing his student Sasuke, he quickly moved towards his direction until the Uchiha was practically by his feet. He let out a sigh from his mouth as he kneeled down to his unconscious student's side. "Pakkun, can you smell where Naruto is?"

The pug gave a quick sniff to the air before shaking his head and looked to Kakashi. "I'm sorry Kakashi; I can't find a single trace. His last remaining scent is in the area we're standing in right now. It just doesn't make any sense."

Kakashi quickly thought of various scenarios as to what could have happened to Naruto. Unfortunately, the most likely one was right in front of him to see. Kakashi gazed at the river hopelessly, knowing that attempting to look for Naruto while the river had a strong current would be a futile action.

Picking up the Uchiha not so carefully, Kakashi started to make his was back to the village after his dispelled his summon. His face was carved in sorrow as his visible eye began to weep.

_'I'm so sorry sensei. This is my entire fault. I never should have taught Sasuke the Chidori; it only made him more power hungry. I probably don't even deserve your forgiveness.'_

**Unknown location, Naruto's mind**

The mighty demon sealed within the boy since his birth, smiled with glee as the hour at hand came when it would finally be free. He smirked towards its host, as if taunting him. Naruto could only look at the fox in confusion, not being able to think of anything as to why the demon would be happy at this particular moment. The only caused the demon to laugh insanely as he gave Naruto a malicious grin.

"What are you smiling about you stupid fox!?" Naruto said in an irritated tone. This only caused the grin on the foxes face to spread more across its cheeks.

"_**Why shouldn't I be happy? I'm about to be set free and you'll be gone from this world forever!"**_ the Kyūbi laughed as it saw the look of shock upon Naruto's face.

"What are you talking about; you're still sealed inside me?" This just made the Kyūbi laugh even harder in amusement.

"TELL ME YOU DUMB FOX!"

The fox snorted at the blonds demands and stood up fully, looking down intimidatingly at Naruto. _**"Because you were pulled into that crack in space, you are going to a different dimension. My soul however, is tied to our world, the same as any other Bijuu, meaning I'll go back to our world. Why do you think the other Bijuu always come back after being killed along with their containers?"**_

"What do you mean, the Bijuu have never been killed?" Naruto questioned.

The fox debated if he should even bother to tell this pathetic human at first, but relented in the end, seeing as how they weren't going to see each other again._** "When you humans first began to seal us demons into your own kin, those jinchūriki were foolishly killed by people who feared and hated the Bijuu, hoping to end the life the demons within them. It was only when the same Bijuu they had supposedly killed eventually reformed years later, which you humans then decided to use us as weapons instead."**_

"Th-then why is the seal still in place?" Naruto replied with a hint of worry in his voice.

It was then that the Kyūbi's grin disappeared and was replaced with a look of irritation.

"_**That is something which cannot be helped. This fucking seal is designed to imprison my soul while letting some of my chakra be added to your own. But now that I'm about to be forcibly released from this cell, the seal will have no choice but to latch onto my chakra instead, forcing me to leave it behind."**_ Although this was certainly good news to Naruto, he couldn't help but notice that the Kyūbi didn't really look that much pissed off than what it usually would be.

A if reading Naruto's mind, the Kyūbi answered Naruto's questioning thoughts. _**"Even though you'll get to keep my chakra, I'll still reform in our world at full power. Granted, it'll take longer than usual but at least I'll be free at last."**_

Before Naruto could even grasp the situation, he felt unimaginable pain searing throughout every nerve in his entire body. This was by far the most pain he had experienced in his entire life and it only continued to grow.

He could still hear the dark chuckle of the Kyūbi, bathing in the joy of his agony. Barely tilting his head up from his fetal position, he saw the foxes form being pulled out of the cage by a an unseen force. At the same time though, he could see the seal trying to pull the fox back in. The next thing that happened strangely reminded Naruto of a sieve. The Kyūbi's form became that of which resembled water and began to pass through the bars easily. As more of the Kyūbi went through though, there seemed to be a large amount of energy that began to build up at the edge of the cage as more of the fox's body was torn from the seal

Long after the whole ordeal, Naruto was lying on the ground, barely having the strength to breathe let alone lift a finger. On the other side of the bars, a huge ball of light-yellow chakra floated directly in the centre. Naruto wondered in the back of his mind as why it was that particular colour seeing as it was always red when he used Kyūbi's chakra.

It was at this point everything finally started to set in as Naruto looked back on what just transpired. Tears swelled up in his eye as a look of despair was shifted upon his face.

"_I-I'll never see my friends again. Not even Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Baa-chan, Shizune-chan and Ero-sennin. _(I know there's more but I'm sure I don't need to name them all)_ Why can't something just once go right for me? I won't even be able to accomplish my dream of becoming Hokage. Now, not only will I never see the people I care about, but also the Kyūbi is free again. The same monster I was entrusted to protect them from!"_

"Neji was right. I am a failure." Naruto said as he tried to choke back his tears.

"Don't say that Naruto. You've brought so much happiness to the world, even if you don't know it" said a feminine voice.

Barely being able to turn his head to the left, Naruto saw both a man and a woman staring at him lovingly.

The male had the same bright shining blue that Naruto had, his hair was a bright yellow and spiked just like Naruto's own. He wore a short-sleeved long white coat with red flamed edges at the bottom of it and the kanji "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down on the back of it. The second person had a slender but highly feminine build. She had long red hair that reached down to her calves with strands that framed both sides of her face that parted to the left of her head with a hair clip. She also wore a loose-fitting dress with an apron. Her skin was pale and her eyes were a violet colour.

Before he could say anything the woman knelt down and gently lifted him off the floor, resting his back against her chest. Wrapping her arms around him, she brushed her face against his smooth hair and hummed happily.

Naruto was in a state of shock as this woman he didn't know latched on to him as if he was her universe. He was knocked out of his thoughts as he saw someone stand in front of him.

"So we finally get to meet you again... Naruto."

Naruto was speechless. The man in front of him was none other than his idle. "Yo-your, you're the fourth Hokage!"

"Hey now, is that anyway to greet your father?"

By now Naruto was doing an excellent imitation of a statue. Either that or he just died from the shock.

Naruto's lips suddenly began to move as he starred at the man without even daring to blink. "Yo... you're my dad!?"

Minato knelt down and nodded to his son while keeping a smile on his face. On the inside though, he was panicking in fear. He could see his son condition become weaker by the minute. His skin was beginning to be come a few shades paler and the life in his eyes was slowly beginning to dim. Even though Naruto had lived through the process of the Kyūbi's escape, it didn't mean that he would survive it completely.

He had planned so many different scenarios on how the Kyūbi would escape. He sealed a part of himself in Naruto in case Naruto went out of control and reached eight tails, he gave Jiraiya the key in order to help Naruto, and he even sealed a part of Kushina inside Naruto in order to help him fight the Kyūbi and control its power.

'_But none of that means anything now.'_

Many thoughts were going through Minato's mind at this moment. It wasn't entirely known as to why the jinchūriki died when their Bijuu were removed. It was speculated that a jinchūriki became dependant on the chakra of their Bijuu after so long. Others thought that the soul between jinchūriki and Bijuu becomes connected after the sealing, and removing the demon damages the jinchūriki's soul.

After seeing Kushina and now Naruto survive it, Minato no longer thought it was either of those two speculations. From what he could figure out, both Kushina and Naruto had strong life forces due to their Uzumaki blood, which no other jinchūriki had. If that what was the case, he assumed that the removal of a Bijuu from its host also took the jinchūriki's life energy along with it.

His sons' condition brought back memories of when the Kyūbi was extracted from Kushina by that unknown Shinobi who attacked Konoha. Back then, he only wished there was a way to save her. Snapping his head back up, Minato remembered that Naruto still had something Kushina didn't. Looking past the bars that once contained the Kyūbi; he looked upon the large mass of chakra that was forced to be left behind.

"That's it!"

"What, what's it?" Kushina said in confusion as she took her eyes off Naruto and looked at her husband confusingly.

Ignoring his wife's question, he knelt beside her and Naruto. He quickly unzipped Naruto's jacket and rolled up his shirt. There, in all its glory, was the seal that once held the Kyūbi. Now it was nothing more than a seal which only contained its chakra.

Placing his hand on top of it, he channelled some chakra to his fingertips and rotated his hand anticlockwise. The black markings on Naruto's stomach became wider until the spiral had become a complete black circle.

The spiral lock on the gate in front of them mimicked this action until opening up completely. Naruto lay there, confused to what his father was planning. He looked to his mother as she gained a look of understand and nodded her head towards Minato. He watched her stand up and quickly moved to open the gate after the lock was fully undone.

Naruto kept his gaze on his mother as her hands then blurred through multiple hand signs until she then slammed them down on the ground, calling out a jutsu Naruto didn't recognise.

Nothing immediately happened. Suddenly, four torii (bird perch) appeared on the other side of the dank room in a square formation. In the centre of them, there could be seen a very small blue orb, floating in mid-air.

Kushina then walked back to Naruto and sat next to Minato whilst gently lifting her son into a sitting position. "I need you to listen to me very carefully now Naruto, it's important." Seeing her son focus solely on her she continued. "With the Kyūbi now gone your body is slowly dying. Your father and I need your help so we can keep that from happening."

Shifting his body so that Naruto could have a better view, she pointed to the blue ball of swirling energy. "That blue orb in the middle of those torii is what represents your chakra within your body, but also represents the amount of life force within your body, which is why it is so small. Once it disappears, it will mean the end of your life" she said sadly.

Naruto's eyes widened in horror as his mother's words sunk into him. "B-but…isn't there anything we can do, there has to be!?"

Resting his hand on his son's shoulder, Minato nodded to Naruto. "There may be a way but it's no guarantee. When I sealed the Kyūbi inside you, I only sealed half of its chakra within you, which is luckily the yang half. If I had sealed the yin half….let's just say you would've been up shit creak.

The next minute Minato received a bash on the head, courtesy of his red headed wife.

"Don't use such vulgar words in front of our son. I didn't give birth to him just for him to turn into a potty mouth!" Kushina yelled as she had a dark aura around her.

Minato chuckled nervously as he rubbed the growing lump on his head to sooth its pain. Turning back to Naruto, he continued his explanation. "Anyway Naruto, yang chakra is entirely composed of life energy, which you are sorely lacking at this moment. The Kyūbi's yang chakra is heavily more potent than a human and may possibly help you recover. Do you understand?"

Naruto just stared at him blankly. "Could you repeat that, you lost me at yang chakra?"

Minato palmed his face as Kushina giggled at her husband's reaction. Smiling at her son, she decided to save Minato the trouble of explaining again by dumbing it down for Naruto. "What your father is trying to say is if you combine that yellow ball of chakra with the blue ball of chakra; it will hopefully help you recover."

Instead of a nod of understanding, Minato and Kushina received an even greater look of confusion from Naruto's face. _'He's not _**that**_ dumb is he?'_ both of them thought with worry.

"Huh, how am I supposed to do that?" Naruto said as both of them face-planted.

The two parents let out a sigh of relief to knowing that their son wasn't that dumb after all, he just didn't know how to do it.

Clearing his throat, Minato spoke "That blue orb is your chakra; you can control it to your will. Use that to grasp onto that yellow orb and pull it to join with your chakra. With any luck, they should join together to make a new and even stronger life force for you."

Nodding his head faintly, Naruto used what strength he had left to raise his right arm towards the ball of chakra. Dimly, small wisps of chakra came to life. As Naruto concentrated harder, a small tendril of blue chakra began to emerge from the orb, increasing in length.

It wasn't long before a dozen more followed suit and moved to the direction of the larger mass of chakra. After the tendrils were right in front of the yellow orb, they each began to wrap around it multiple times.

Minato and Kushina waited patiently for their son to do the next step but as time went by they saw that nothing was happening. Looking to their son, they saw beads of sweat dripping off of him as he panted.

"What's wrong Naruto, you're almost there?" asked Kushina worriedly.

"I-I c-can't, it's t-too heavy."

Minato's eyes widened as he realized what Naruto meant. He had felt the exact same sensation when he sealed the Kyūbi's Yin chakra away. If what he thought was true, it would mean Naruto would have no chance of being able to move the Kyūbi's Yang chakra.

However, Minato was snapped out of his thoughts when Naruto used the chakra tendrils to try a different approach. One by one, there could be seen even smaller tendrils emerging from the original ones. But instead of wrapping around the large ball like the others had, they each began to burrow inside the large orb.

Both parents looked confused until a broad smile lit up on each of their faces. Because within each of the tendrils were small flickers of yellow chakra, heading back to Naruto's blue orb of chakra.

'_It seems Naruto was quite smart when he wanted to be. He turned his chakra tendrils into the form of roots and used them to drain Kyūbi's chakra, piece by piece instead of carrying it all at once'_ they both thought with proud smiles.

It didn't take long for Naruto's chakra to soon oversize the former Kyūbi's chakra as the tendrils were now strong enough to pull the remaining Yang chakra towards Naruto's chakra. Just as both orbs touched, they melded together to create an even greater mass of chakra. The colour scheme of the orb was always shifting and changing from blue to yellow, as if fighting for equilibrium between the two.

Naruto, Minato and Kushina waited patiently as they continued to watch as the orb swirled and morphed between the two colours. Their patience was rewarded when the mass of chakra finally settled down, one having dominated the other.

What stood err…floated before them in the centre of the four torii, was a new large mass of chakra that shone with power. It had seemed that Naruto's chakra had won out against the Kyūbi's as it resembled the colour of his chakra more than the Yang chakra. It had now become a beautiful turquoise colour, only slightly more intense than any other they had ever seen before. Minato idly wondered why Naruto's chakra was the dominant one, seeing as there was more of the Kyūbi's chakra than there was Naruto's, but he eventually summed it up to the reason that the blue chakra had Naruto's will influencing it while the yellow orb had nothing to help fight against Naruto's.

Minato then picked up his son and walked towards the chakra orb with Kushina walking beside him.

They stopped once they were directly in the centre of the four torii. Motioning to her son, Kushina spoke. "This if the final part now Naru-chan, all that's left, is for you to take your chakra back into your body."

Nodding hesitantly, Naruto raised his arm once again, commanding the chakra to come towards him. It obeyed immediately, and went straight to him without hesitation. When the chakra touched his skin, Naruto felt energy run through him like never before. His body felt totally new to him. As if someone had replaced his old fragile body for this strong powerful one. Each cell inside him was literally packed with pure energy; so much that Naruto was a little afraid that his body wouldn't be able to contain it.

Just as soon as the rest of the chakra entered his body, the entire area glowed with a massive, blinding light.

**XXX**

**Unknown location: year/age 764.**

High up the air, an unknown figure was flying to his base after having just collected some supplies from a nearby town.

He was coming close to his base until his built in scouter suddenly detected a spike of energy near the vicinity. The energy was unfamiliar to him so he knew it was none of the Z warriors, yet he also knew that no other human on the planet had this much power, so who or what could it be?

Curiosity getting the better of him, he changed his destination and headed to the unknown energy source. He was quite surprised to find the source of all that power was coming from just a small boy. The boy's body looked like it had been through a hell. Numerous cut riddled his body and many of his bones were broken in various places. Looking at the boy's face, noticed three strange marks on each cheek. He then opened one of the boy's eyelids to discover the boy's blue iris glow with an alluring turquoise colour.

He suddenly gasped in surprise when the boy's wounds began to heal at a dramatic rate, leaving nothing but fresh healthy skin. Taking a closer inspection, he found that it was the boy's strange energy that was healing him at the remarkable rate.

He stood there, contemplating on what he should do with the boy. He could kill him or just very well leave him there to fend for himself, but doing so would be letting someone with a unique ability go to waste. On the other hand, if he took him with him; he could use the boy and his special powers for his own personal gain.

With his decision made he hefted the boy over his shoulder and began to fly back to his base.

**Three years later.**

Two people were walking down a dark tunnel until they came to a metal door. The tallest one of the two pushed it open, revealing a pitch-black room. Placing his hand against the wall, he began to search for a switch to turn on the lights. Eventually finding one, he pressed it and watches as the room was revealed to him.

The other man gawped at the advanced technology stood there before his eyes.

"Whoa, jackpot"

Both of them stood in awe as they gazed upon the large machine in the centre of the room. The taller one then walked up to it. "This must be Dr. Gero's master computer."

The other person's expression quickly changed to anger as he glared at the machine. "Let's destroy that thing Trunks, before it can do any more damage."

The one called Trunks then looked to his left, finding a small larva inside a tank with green liquid. "Hey, Krillin, check this out." Krillin then walked up to trunks. "What is it?"

"This thing must be Cell, still in his larva form." Both fighters looked at it in disgust, knowing what monster it would one day become.

"You ready now Trunks? Let's blast this place to bits" said Krillin as he held up both of hands.

"No wait. There may be something useful here we can use to defeat the Androids. We should both look around and see what we can find."

Krillin nodded and began to search the room, not exactly sure what he was supposed to be looking for. As he carried on walking, a small glint caught his eye behind the master computer. He walked behind the computer and found a tank that was twice the size of the one Cell was in. Standing right in front of it, he gasped at what he saw.

"TRUNKS!"

The demi-saiyan was currently looking at a couple of blueprints for android seventeen with hope in his eyes until he heard his friend call out to him. Running towards him, he saw Krillin looking at another tank with fear in his eyes. Taking a look for himself, his eyes widened in shock when he looked inside. It was a boy probably only a couple of years younger than himself. He had black hair and three odd lines on each cheek. That wasn't the cause for Krillin fear though. Behind the boy was a very familiar appendage, a long, brown tail.

This boy was a saiyan!

**Author's notes:**

Well here is my first DBZ/Naruto crossover, hope you like it. I already have a pairing planned but I won't be revealing it yet. For those of you who are waiting for my Chakra Collector story; I am going to be solely working on that story now until I post the next chapter. So hopefully, you won't have to wait too much longer.


End file.
